Best Times
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Moments with Wally and Donna. From Wondergirl to Wonder Woman and From Kid Flash to Flash. With the Justice League and Teen Titans! Ch4-Donna's...excited.
1. Walking In

Donna and I both ...uh... yik yak quiet. But that doesn't mean it isn't enjoyable. I know that for sure, if you hadn't noticed, I am the fastest boy alive, I can vibrate. But that's not the point. I'm a cuddler so whenever I get in bed I spoon with Donna. She isn't complaining though. It's the middle of December so it gets really cold and I, being a speedster, am really warm, I'm rambling. Anyways, it was about 2 in the morning and we heard pounding from the next room, which happens to be Ravens. There was a lot of yelling and howling involved so we got worried, we jumped out of bed and Donna grabbed her sword. When we exited our room, we noticed everybody was still asleep. Maybe it was because were the only two rooms on the east side of the tower while the rest are on the west. At that moment the pounding had gotten more intense and the screaming also intensified. At that I ran and I heard Donna's footsteps trail me, the thought of something happening to Raven made it scary. I tried to punch in the code but I forgot it. Robins teaching me how to be more paranoid than Batman himself. After several failed attempts, the screaming also seemed to be more violent, so I dropped kicked the door down and Donna went in.

When I entered the room I heard several screams and it was absolutely disgusting. Inside were Beast Boy and Raven completely nude with bite marks ALL over their bodies, Beast Boy being on top, howling like a wolf and Raven, just taking it and letting out these demonic screams. It is a beautiful act of nature but Donna and I didn't seem that way. They quickly covered themselves up and Donna ran out the room, yelling "ew". No wonder Dick was so disgusted when he walked in on us. A millisecond later I was too out of there.

•••

Morning came and the first thing I thought about first was Donna and I seen her body next to me. I sighed, not alone, and looked at the clock.

6:03

The next thing i thought about was the event that happened about 4 hours ago. I let out a small yelp at the thought and it woke Donna up.

"Wally?" Her voice was tired but to me it was incredibly hot but right now was not the time to think about it. Her mind seemed to register what happened too and let out the same yelp as I did.

'Let's see how this day goes'

•••

It was now 11 o clock and Titans tower was not productive. They were either cooking (starfire), eating (cyborg), fight over the remote (Kid Flash, Robin, Speedy and Aqualad), watching them fight over the remote(Wonder Girl). Yep, a normal day at the tower.

It was going fine until Beast Boy and Raven walked into the room. When everyone turned around to greet them, Wally and Donna blushed heavily and looked away.

Beast Boy went right to Cyborg and Raven went to sit on the couch with her book...next to Donna. It seemed to be awkward from then on. Speedy, Robin and Aqualad stopped because KF stopped. Starfire stopped cooking because she couldn't hear anybody around her. Cyborg and BB were talking but stopped at how awkward it was.

The 4 of them all blushed and looked down.

Its going to be a long day.


	2. Beach Day

** Gaby1919~Thank you. Im trying to find a way to start it again but it will take some time.**

Donna's pose and outfit: . /_eQ5BBnWj_T8/R8Xwwhhp1zI/AAAAAAAAAbc/AKjltu_

**Titans east- bumblebee, mas y menos, Argent and Wilderbeast.**

Robin decided that the Titans should have a beach day because they have been SO productive. They called Titans east to see if they could watch over the city, which they said no to, because they have their own city to look after. Everyone thinks of someone they can call and even the honorary Titans couldn't. Abruptly, a Wally gets an Idea.

He dashes to their room and grabs his phone to make a quick call. He dials the number.

'Beep boop bop, boom bam bop, boo bop beep boop'

'Ring'

'Ri-'

"Yello?"

"Uncle Barry?"

"KID! How you been? Are you hurt? WHO DID IT?"

Wally sighed. Barry had always been his over protective father.

"No Uncle Barry, I'm fine. I was just going to ask you if you could watch afte-" The fastest boy alive was cut off by the sudden burst of wind that flooded the Tower. It wasn't even a second before he knew his Uncle was here.

Back in the Common room, everyone was surprised when they seen the Justice League Founding member: The Flash.

"Hey Titans, seen Kid anywhere?"

Still shocked at what's going on, the Titans blinked. That is until Beast Boy became aware of the Situation.

"Oh-My-God! YOUR THE FLASH! THE FASTEST MAN ALIVE! THE ONLY MAN THAT COULD DEFEAT BRANIAC LUTHOR. THE ONLY MAN THAT COULD GO FASTER THAN LIGHT! THE ONLY MAN THAT FACED THE ANTI MONITOR FOR MORE THAN 24 HOURS! THE ONLY MAN THAT-"

"Heh, Its always good to meet a fan!" He sped though the Tower until he found a pen and paper and signed his name on it (Flash, of course) and gave it to him, afterwards BB fainted.

Cyborg and Starfire were somewhat star struck but not as bad as Beast Boy. Raven only nodded to the red clad hero.

He moved towards the Hallway, greeting the others on the way. He told Robin that Bats misses you even though he didn't say it, saying to Speedy that GA gets his ass kicked by BC everyday and that made him smirk. He said to Garth that Aquaman wants him to visit soon, which he will gladly accept. When he spoke to Wondergirl he told her that her sister misses her. He spoke all that under 3 seconds.

He walked around the corridor hoping to spot his red head nephew and when he did find him in a room he walked in without knocking. Pretty bad decision to make today.

"I got it covered kid."

Wally jumped 6 feet high, scared to death. How did he know the code for his room? He looked like he seen Zoom, until he noticed his Uncle.

"God dammit, Uncle Barry!"

Flash laughed." Sorry kid. And watch your language."

"Sorry Uncle Barry."

They talked about how long they were going to be and Flash asked if he could invite a friend. Wally rolled his eyes and agreed, as long as they don't do anything stupid.

The talk was going perfectly well, then Flash looked at the ground and spotted a pair of panties and asked who do they belong to. After that it was completely awkward.

More awkward.

More awkward.

Then Flash went to the Bathroom and noticed female products. They were all labeled: Donna's do NOT touch, WALLY.

More awkward.

More awkward.

"Well I gotta go Uncle Barry. See you later and he dasd off. Barry still had the disgusted look on his face.

He was so going to tell Iris.

•••

After an hour of Wally trying to stop his Uncle from trying to tell his Aunt, to which he ultimately failed. He and his team hopped in the T car and sped off toward the beach.

Wally wore a pair of red and yellow swimming shorts and a yellow tank top, he wore dark tinted glasses to his identity. So did Robin and Speedy.

Donna kept her hair in a ponytail and wore her regular Wondergirl top on but only with a pair of short short jeans.

Garth stayed in his usual attire.

Cyborg wore...Cyborg.

Robin and Speedy wore their color schemed swim shorts with a pair of dark tinted glasses.

Starfire went all out and decided to wear a bikini. Robin liked it. Speedy liked it. They liked it a lot and when Speedy or Roy announced it Robin or Dick now, growled at him. Dick pushed him and Roy pushed back and then the feud started. Punches were flying, Kicks were landing and arrows and batarangs were also flying. Wally groaned,Those are his f-r-e-a-k-i-n brothers.

Raven just went with her leotard and Beast Boy decide to be cocky and go shirtless, showing off his 6 pack. None of the girls were staring though. Well, he noticed Raven give his body a stare but he really didn't think about it.

The car ride was terrible. Wally was being very impatient and Beast Boy was just "plain fucking annoying!" Ravens words. Speedy kept yelling at him to shut up, which he would promptly ignore.

Wally's patient level was at dead 0 and was headed to the negatives. Beast Boys constant talking and Speedys anger made him lose it. He grabbed a pair of head phone out the bag and plugged it up to his phone. He closed his eyes and Tried to get him self some sleep. He couldn't though because the part of the car his head was lying on was as hard as a rock...stupid T car. His girlfriend noticed his and pulled his head so it was on her lap. He gave her a loving and thankful look before trying to get to sleep.

•••

When they made it to the beach everyone was eager to get out. Except Wally who was still snoozing away on Donna's lap and when she tried to wake him he buried his head deeper in her lap and she had to tease.

"Wally." She said seductively."Were in the car."

She could see the back of his neck turn beet red but he still didn't move. Donna sighed.

"Easy way or the hard way?"

He groaned in response.

"Hard way it is."

She got out the car making Wally's face fall on the seat. She used one of her arms to grab his and she dragged him out, surprising him. She threw him over her should and kicked the car door shut as Wally struggled to get free but she had super strength so it wasn't happening.

"Don, LET ME GO! This is so humiliating!" He shouted as they approached the other and blushed as they laughed. When he was finally set free he made a break for it, causing sand to flood the air. Thank god they went to a secluded beach.

When he returned everyone, except Raven who was reading a book, was in the water having a good time. He had to join in on the fun.

•••

Wally got out of the water at 7pm. He stayed in the water for 7 hours. (He needed the exercise, he would say.) He noticed his Best Friend make out with his alien girlfriend and the thought of his 'little brother' doing anything past hugging a girl was disgusting. He spotted his own girlfriend on the long beach chair sitting up with her arms covering her legs, giving a great view of her inner thighs that Wally liked. His eyes moved down toward her perfect legs and bare feet, which were facing toward him, not helping his foot fetish. She knew he had one. Tease.

He moved toward her, hoping she would notice him. He knew she did but she looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts, babe?"

He lied down next to her and as soon as he did, she did too. He had this affect that nobody had on her and he loved that. She did too.

"Just thinking about the future." Her answer is simple but it held a lot of meaning.

"What does it look like?"

She heard the question but stared at the sky, trying to process the answer. When it came to her, she looked him in the eye.

"Well your still there, with me. Im thankful for that." She sounded happy and Wally was happy she was happy. They shared a passionate kiss. They're lips unlocked and they stayed looking at the sky for a while. Then Wally's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry."

•••

"CALLING ALL TITANS! ALL ABOOAARRD!" Cyborgs deep voiced echoed through the night. Everyone hopped in the car, all ready to get home. 45 minutes in the ride..."Breaking News!" The man on the radio began. "Justice League founding members: Flash and Green Lantern were caught playing "Super Hero Tag" almost destroying Jump City behind an argument. Flash said "He cant catch me! I'm the fastest man alive!" And Lantern said "Fuck off, Flash". They will both be fined for the destruction of the city.

Wally dug his face into Donna's lap once again out of embarrassment.

He hoped Aunt Iris kills them both.


	3. Greetings

**All based on the new 52**. **This is just something that came in my mind randomly. This does not tie in with the order of the chapters.**

_I had to._

All he did was grifiti the Flash symbol on a wall. What's so wrong with that? The screwed up people of this city love him right? Okay, so maybe he grifitied the flash symbol with a slash through it. What's the difference?

Honestly, he didn't know why these people idolized him. He was the jerk that out his Uncle away, sure, he robbed a bank but that didn't give him the right to put him away, he was with several other people and they got 3 years while Daniel got 5. Stupid Flash.

Now, he's stuck here, jail, with nothing to do until his Aunt got here. If only his Uncle was here, he would get him out of here. Since he was going be here for awhile he decided a nap couldn't hurt.

He couldn't though when he heard the door open. There was this girl no older than 14, his age, that had this beautiful dark shade of hair that was in the form of a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. Wally became stiff, suddenly he wanted to fix up himself. He rubbed his own pair of blue eyes making sure his eyebrows aren't off track, he used his hands to puff his hair out, boy how he wanted an Afro comb right now. They put her on the same bench he was on and cuffed her to it. It was quiet around the area, other than the sounds of phones being answered and faxing machines going off. He looked forward again, waiting for his Aunt.

"Hi."

He was startled by her voice. He didn't expect her to talk. Her voice was gentle with a hint of sassy ness .

"Uh- Hi." His deep voice spoke.

"What are ya in for?" She questioned full of curiosity. She loved to explore it seemed. Wally can handle that.

"Vandalism or Destruction of property. How about you?"

"The stupid things. Illegal Protesting and Battery." She explained plainly, like it happens almost everyday.

"What was the protesting about?" It was his turn for curiosity.

"Feminine rights and of course some pro- masculine douche decided to talk bad about it so we jumped him. I was the first ones the cops seen so I guess I got lucky." She spoke with humor in her voice, he had to laugh.

"Well that guy must have been really stupid. I mean, I know I'm hard headed but jeez."

She giggled at his humor, at least he could admit. Most guys wouldn't even think about it.

"I'm Donna." She introduced herself. "All the way from Paradise Island, Maine." (I chose it randomly)

"I'm Wally West, All the way from here, Central City, Missouri, The greatest city of all time." He spoke with sarcasm in his voice that Donna understood perfectly. They both laughed.

"So Maine huh? That's pretty far from Central. Why so far?"

She thought it over. He seemed like a trustful guy and she doesn't trust people a lot. It was his lucky day.

"Well, I was born in Maine and lived there until I was seven. I loved it there but the only thing I didn't like about it there was the orphanage. I was Abandoned so they took me in. It was the best time of my life. Eventually, the orphanage ran out of money to take care of us so we all moved. I traveled from orphanage to orphanage and they were all crap. I recently moved here about a month ago." She kept the same tone as she spoke, never daring to change it and make her seem weak.

Wally understood how it felt not to be loved. He knew for a fact that his dad didn't care for him and his mom may have but if she did she never told him. Now he has to live with an Aunt he only heard about 2 months ago? Jeez.

"I know how you feel."

"So anyways, what did you do?" She asked.

"Grifitied the Flash symbol with a slash going through it." Then his mind went dark thinking about the jerk.

"Yeah, some super heroes are big douche bags. I mean, have you seen Wonder Woman? She speaks about how women have their right but with that clothing? Go back to where you came from." They both had to laugh at that one. They share Family problems, Crime activity and Super hero-hate? Where has she been all his life?

They heard the front gate open and a woman with grey hair opened the door.

"I'm here for the girl." She spoke with no type of expression in her voice and she had to sign some legal documents.

Donna sighed, there goes the moment. "That's me." She spoke sadly. "Call me sometime." She winked at him as the cops unlocked her cuffs. He was going to ask her for her number but found a piece of paper under his hand, folded. He unfolded it.

274-7026- Donna xoxo

He smiled wide as he watched her leave the building but not before winking at him again. Then his Aunt opened the Door with a disappointed look on her face. She signed the papers and watched as the police took off his cuffs. As they left the place, Iris made Wally make a promise.

"Wally, promise me you will never get arrested again."

Wally looked his Aunt in the eye but looked back at the note in his hand. He smiled for the umpteenth time that day.

"I promise."

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Excited

Horny

The Titan boys decided a night to themselves would be good so they decided to have a 'guys night'. Only Roy and Beast Boy were single, so Donna and Starfire were weary to let them go but Roy and Cyborg promised not to get them drunk even though their underage. They're ALL underage but they still had ways. They trusted their boyfriends not to do anything stupid.

Then they left and the girls decided to have they're own girls night, Raven even came but Donna was sure it was just because Star kept begging her.

So they talked about random things like: Tv shows, favorite singer, what turns they're own boyfriend on, there was a lot of giggles and they promised to be Incredible teases to their significant other. She knew how Wally got his kicks and helps him every time he needs it, mostly during sex. Moment by moment, Donna was starting to miss her speedster.

She blocked everyone out, thinking about the red head Flash. The girls were trying to get her attention and they succeeded. But it seemed they were asking some, personal questions of sorts.

"What turns Flash boy on?" Bee asked and everyone's attention was on her.

"He just a leg and foot man." She answered, her body became heated as she thought about what he does to her. He's a freak in bed and she wouldn't have it any other way. She loves his freakiness and she too had her share of freaky times with him. She seems to have a shoulder fetish, not too big shoulders, not too small shoulder, Wally's shoulders were just right, she leaves bites on his and he doesn't mind. So it shouldn't be a problem if he leaves bites all over her legs and feet, she loves the feeling actually.

Bee kept rambling on about what Cyborg does to her and it's really disgusting. She knows Wally's and herself aren't the least strange of the bunch and hearing this. Ugh.

Most of the time they're both quiet about their kinks. For example; whenever Roy, weirdo, ask Wally about their sex life he would say "the usual." Then he would get angry. Wally really wants to know why he cares about one of his little brothers sex lives. Weirdo.

They surprisingly found Donna's sex life very interesting. They knew that Wally can vibrate his molecules and asked what he does with it. That made Donna become more heated but she blushed and mumbled a light "stuff." They laughed and her face was bright red. Donna pretended to feel what Wally does, it worked but it made her more excited than she was before.

It was now 11 and the girls night was still going on. Donna's excitement hadn't changed it had only grown. Big Time. She needed him, Now. Then the door opened making her smile wide.

They're were the guys, all with mask on(Roy, Dick and Wally)Roy and Cyborg reeked of beer and were laughing randomly, Wally and Dick stood there, looking annoyed and frustrated, Beast Boy was laughing at them and Garth was slaking their head. Wally had Roy over his shoulder and Cyborg was leaning against Dick for support. Dick yelled at them, lucky to get away from the cops.

Wally dropped Roy randomly on the ground, not caring if his older brother was drunk or not while his little brother did the same to Cyborg. As soon as Wally dropped him, Donna flew straight to him, grabbing his arm on the way and flying to their room with Wally staring wide eyed. As soon as the door shut behind him, he knew exactly what's wrong and got to work.

•••

Dick couldn't sleep, well he could because Kori was there next to him bit even if he did it wouldn't help. Wally and Donna have been going at it since they got back and it didn't help that you could hear the dialogue.

"Wally? You love it there don't you?"

"I thinks they're sexy. I think you're sexy."

"I love you."

"I love you too, oooo agghhjh-"

"Right there, babe!"

Smooch.

Smooch.

"Anyone tell you, you're a good kisser?"

"You better not go slow!"

Dick could picture the smirk on Wally's face and he sounded out the words Wally was making out.

"Slow is not in my vocabulary."

"AGGGZhhhjhZfA. WALLY! WALLY!"

"DONNA! DONNA!"

Dick wanted to throw up but he held it in. The next words that left her mouth surprised him and he coughed out loud. He was scared for Wally.

"I want to have a baby with you."


End file.
